Sector Five
Carthage, also known as Sector 5, is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and XANA. It was named after the Project Carthage. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. When Team Lyoko comes to Carthage, they can either take the elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface or to their Virtual Ship. The interface panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremy recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only one has been seen to date however. It is also implied that this is no normal tower, as Jeremie had no idea of it's existence beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the celestrial dome in the outer rim of the sector ensures ultimate deletion. Carthage is, like any other sector inhabited by monsters. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. In William Returns, Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Carthage, in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, except for one that is used to access the Core of Lyoko, so there was no more countdown and it seems as though there is no more interface as the data within would no longer be XANA's. The elevator seems to be moving more slowly now, and when someone needs to get on it, the elevator now stops to allow our heroes to board it. In William Returns William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the desert sector stood before (now recreated in Double Take), the outer shell of the celestial dome now has a gray craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Carthage was destroyed by William, the outer shell shined with a bright light. sector.]] Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into five unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Carthage. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. Before Carthage was rebuilt, a 3 minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the Elevator to open. If the Key was not found, the group would be trapped in Carthage until someone else entered. But as described above, the Core Zone no longer has this key. The Core Zone is different every time somebody enters. *The Elevator: The elevator runs all the way around the Core Zone it can move up down and sideways, it only stops at the Celestial Dome, it is unknown whether Jeremie and Aelita created a seperate elevator to access the Skidbladnir Hangar. *The Celestial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gives access to XANA's own data, but it is unknown if this could be used anymore. When a Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out of the outer sphere. It is usually full of Manta eggs. * Lyoko's Core: This is the most important part of Lyoko. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be acessed through the south pole of Carthage. In Final Round a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus destroying Lyoko. The core was recreated in William Returns and made its first reappearance in I'd Rather Not Talk About It when William launched an attack on it. * The Interface: It gives access to XANA's memory. It only used by Aelita *The Tunnels. There are 4 tunnels leading to the other 4 sectors. These are used to get the warriors out of Sector 5 without devirtualizing them. *The Key: It is used by hitting it. It prevents the countdown reaching to zero. If it does end up reaching to 0, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita must run back to the Arena. Yumi was the first to discover some of this information. Category:Lyoko